


Wrong Side of Heaven

by RIShan



Series: War Ends Now [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Angel Stiles Stilinski, Angels, Kidnapping, Kingdom of Light versus Kingdom of Beasts, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oblivious Scott, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prophetic Stiles, Sexual Content, Torture, War, Wing Clipping, lycanthrope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIShan/pseuds/RIShan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"War does not determine who is right - only who is left." -Bertrand Russell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Side of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened...I don't know why so enjoy.

_"War does not determine who is right - only who is left."_ -Bertrand Russell

War is the battleground where innocent lives are lost.  It is where blood is spilled and the ground stained.  It's full of destruction nothing but violence and there's no turning back.  Families are broken as fathers are recruited away and most receive the notice that their loved ones are dead.  The pained filled cries will never be heard.

That isn't a time a child should grow up in.  They shouldn't know the horrors of the world around them.  Children should run, fly and be free.  These innocent lives shouldn't lose their father before they even meet them.  Countless of orphans are seen throughout the world and it isn't worth the agony and time.  At least that is what his highness Stiles believes.

Padishah Stilinski, also known as Prince Stiles, was born into a war that has been raging on for more than five millennium.  He's an angel and the disappointment doesn’t escape him when his father, King John X sees him.  That’s all he’ll ever be.  A disappointment… he’s only seen as a weak omega.  He’s an omega that should’ve been born an alpha.

His wings are as soft as clouds and white like snow.  Each feather is laced with shimmering gold.  His soul pure and full of the innocence he never knew.  He's exotic, there's no one like him.  Prince Stiles is like a ball of light to guide people out of the dark.  His powers are unique, a prophetic.  He is the only prophetic that has been born since two millennium ago.

The Kingdom of Light is where its inhabitants are angels who despise _the Beasts_.  The rival kingdom is known as the Kingdom of Beasts.  It’s full of the supernatural monsters and the ruling family is none other than the _lycanthrope,_ wolf shifters.  They are the most notoriously known family, _the Hales_.

This is what Stiles has been told all his life.  Sometimes he wonders if they’re all lies.  Has anyone really tried to talk to the, so claimed, beasts?  It pains him to see the destruction outside his palace when he’s living comfortable like the royalty he is.  He hates it.  Almost as much as he hates the beasts.  Despite his doubts on them, he has witness what those monsters could do.  He saw a little boy, no more than three, get brutally murdered.

At the time Prince Stiles was only six, but he remembers every detail clearly.

Now at the age of sixteen, the nightmares still plague him.  The images filter his mind.

“Your Highness!”

Prince Stiles turns to where his name was called from.  A small smile graces his lips as he sees his best friend running toward him.  Making sure no one sees them, Stiles runs to him and they meet half way in a tight hug.

“Isaac,” Stiles laughs gleefully.

“What are you doing wandering around?” Isaac demands.

“Worried are we?” Stiles wiggles his brows.

Isaac laughs at the Prince’s antics.

“You’re really immature,” Isaac chastises.

“Watch it, someone might hear you and will smite you for talking to me so disrespectfully,” Stiles winks.

“You probably have a plan B to get me out the palace before my execution,” Isaac smirks.

Stiles chuckles and wipes away a stray tear.  He hasn’t felt so happy in such a long time.

“I do,” he agrees.

He can’t help but admire Isaac’s wings.  They’re beautiful in every sense of the word, silky smooth a pure white aside from the silver outline of each feather, the only second pair of wings as unique as Stiles’.  No speck on them to ruin the image of an angel.  The free flowing white tunic further compliments the wings and the angel himself.  Isaac’s pale complexion adds to his soft blended features.  He has a pair of bright blue eyes that light up like the sun.  A mop of soft golden brown curls sits atop his head, and don’t get Stiles started on the boy’s legs that show from his knees down in the tunic he’s currently wearing.  The light blush on his cheeks just adds to his adorableness.

“Your Highness, could you please stop checking me out?” Isaac pleads embarrassedly.

“Aw. Com’on, why so shy?” Stiles asks playfully.

“Can we just go?” Isaac mumbles.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles smiles as he pushes him out the door.

Before they cross the threshold both teens compose themselves.  Stiles stretches his wings outward and holds his head high.  The small golden swirl on his head shines in the light just right to define his rank as royalty.  As rightful prince.

A loud whistle stops both of the angels in the hallway right as they are about to turn.  Just up front is the most gorgeous girl anyone has ever seen.   Well to be fair, Isaac and Stiles are biased.  Allison Argent, an angel warrior like Isaac Lahey, is perched on the window sill already waiting for them.  Her light brown hair is neatly cut shoulder length softly curled.  Chocolate brown eyes are filled with mirth as the boys approach her.  She’s wearing a short white dress, like everything in the kingdom, which should be illegal.  One of her tanned long legs is crossed over the other and she waits patiently.  Her wings are smaller to fit her petit form and her lips are pink along with dusty rose cheeks.

“Princess,” Stiles greets.

She stands and bows deeply, ”Your Highness.  I had believed that you were going to be locked up in your room all day.”

“Missed me?”

“Hardly,” she rolls her eyes, “but are you feeling better?”

“I’m perfect,” Stiles assures.

It’s a blatant lie.  It’s something that Stiles has perfected over the years.  As angels, it’s known when they are lied too.  They also can scent people and hear things many couldn’t.  Although, their senses were heightened, it was never as potent as their rivalling enemy’s.

“Shall we go then?”

“We shall,” Stiles agrees as he offers her his elbow.

She gladly takes it and both walk out the palace, Isaac never far behind.

Once the three teens are out of the heavily guarded city, they head to the woods that are the border between the lands of the Kingdom of Light and the Kingdom of Beasts.  The woods they used to escape to when they were young.

“Maybe we should head back?” Isaac suggests.

The King entrusts both Isaac and Allison to protect his son but Stiles is a bit out there.  Being an omega only adds to the dangers he faces.

“I’ll be locked in my room by tonight for a whole week,” Stiles reminds.

That’s right.

Stiles is about to go into heat.  By tomorrow night he should be a wanton mess withering in the bed of a highly secured room by some of the best warriors.

“That’s why I suggest we head back,” Isaac replies.

“The King is holding a feast that Stiles can’t attend, let him have some freedom,” Allison smiles.

“Thank you darling,” Stiles appreciates.

“You’re welcome, your highness,” and she does an exaggerated bow.

“Fine…Tag you’re it!!!”  Isaac shouts as he taps Stiles shoulders and disappears through the foggy sky.

Stiles looks at Allison and they both stare at each other with wide eyes before Allison runs away.  Stiles tries to follow after her but loses track and instead takes to the sky.

“Lahey!  I WILL FIND YOU!” Stiles shouts loudly.

“Come and get me!”

Stiles’ fuller wings spread wide as he reaches the top of the trees.  He can’t see anything below as he tries to search for his friends.

“Dammit,” he curses to himself.

He feels a hand wrap around his ankle before he’s dragged down.

“Allison!” He whines.

A delighted giggle is all that’s heard.

XXX

The lock clicks into place and already Stiles can feel his body begin to get heated.  His clothes are too tight and he’s glad that he’s not out in front of the public eyes.  No one wants to see the prince sport a boner under his very revealing tunic.  With a click of his fingers the offending clothing disappears from his body and he sprawls over the cool bed.  His wings are spread across the linen as he feels the slick pour from his aching needy hole.

He spreads his legs and bites his lip as a single finger trails down to where he’s most empty.  A small brush of his finger has him wanting more and he gives his body what it craves.  The digit easily slips in thanks to the self-lubrication and Stiles quickly works himself to completion although he still wants more.  It’s not enough, never enough.

XXX

“What are they thinking?!” Laura Hale yells.

Her fist flies to the wall causing everyone in the room to flinch as plaster scatters the floor.

“Laura,” Cora, the youngest of the Hales, begins.

“Don’t!”

Everyone knows better than to mess with a livid Laura.

“How can you just agree?” Laura glares.

Everyone winces.  At least the glare is directed to one particular person.  Derek Hale.

“You want to stop this so why are you encouraging them?”

“Because it has been five millennium,” Derek grunts.

“You can’t do this,” Laura grits.

“I can,” Derek counters.

“Do you even know where to look?”

“I can rely on my senses,” he replies.

“Why Derek?”

“I have to because as Alpha and future King I want my people to live in peace.  If killing the Prince of Light is what it takes then so be it,” he grumbles.

“Der bear…you and I both…heck everyone here _knows,_ that blood shed isn’t the answer,” she sighs.

“Who said I was going to kill?”

Laura looks taken aback and she sputters for a minute, “but you just said-”

“I am going to the Kingdom of Light and I am going to speak with Prince Padishah… Hopefully he’s sick and tired of war just as much as we are.  Maybe if I can convince him…he can ask his father King John to reconsider a treaty,” Derek explains.

“You’re not hopeless,” Laura breathes relieved.

“I am not,” Derek agrees.

“Do you think it’ll work?  How many times have you, _have we_ , tried but they don’t budge?”

“Princess Laura, your Highness…if I may,” Boyd speaks up.

Laura nods in response.

“Beasts, as we’re referred to, are stubborn creatures.  The council along with the King and Queen Hale will never bow first,” Boyd answers.

“Sadly I agree.  Who will you take?”

“Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, and Vernon Boyd,” Derek answers.

After some reluctance Laura nods again, “okay…come home in one piece.”

“This isn’t our first mission,” Jackson scoffs.

“Yes but it is the first time we’ve infiltrated our enemy’s Kingdom.  I’m glad you’re not listening to those idiot council members,” she says.

“Be safe,” Cora smiles.

“Don’t mess up,” Erica smirks.

“Love you too sweetie,” Jackson rolls his eyes.

Derek hugs all of the members, scent marking those staying behind, before giving the order to go.

Laura looks at the retreating group incredulously and concerned.

“They’ll be fine,” Erica assures.

XXX

As they approach the border of the Kingdoms Derek and the others mask their scent.  Angels may not have lycanthrope sense but they are still above normal.  Once they reach the palace, Scott and Jackson split to scout the perimeter as Boyd stands below the tower where the Prince of Light seems to be.  Derek climbs up to the slightly opened window and quickly enters the room.  Each wolf has half their face covered lest they should be recognized.  As he turns to look for the Prince in question, his senses get infiltrated with the most exotic smell.

He stares at the boy on the bed absolutely gorgeously naked as he pumps his fingers into his loosened hole.

“Ah…hmm who’re… you?” the boy moans.

Derek can immediately feel himself grow thick in his black jeans.

“Fuck,” he curses.

His red eyes trail over the pale flesh until they see the beautiful wings.  All air escapes his being and he can’t help but breathe the boy in.

“P-Please,” he whines.

Derek strips himself bare and takes off the black mask covering his face.  He places it on the bedside table and crawls over the trembling body on the bed.  His hands feel like burning fire against the already feverish skin of the angel.  The angel in question is on the bed in heat, that’s loosening himself.  Half lidded eyes stare at Derek with want.

“Need…mate…you’re my mate…please,” he begs.

And Derek is screwed because the boy beneath him is indeed his mate.  He can practically taste him.  Their hearts are pounding in sync as they continue to just stare.

“Are you sure?”

The angel nods fervently.  Derek gently pulls the boy’s finger out of his hole and stares mesmerized by the slick slowly dribbling out.  He leans down and gives a tentative lick at the quivering hole.

“Ah,” the angel arches his back.

Derek licks more and nibbles at the tender flesh before rising on his knees.  Stiles spreads his legs wider to accommodate the man above him between his thighs.  Derek takes great care of soothing the boy to get him relaxed.

“It’s going to hurt,” Derek warns.

“Just…need…you,” he replies.

Derek grabs himself and slowly pushes into the lithe body of his mate.  He knows he needs to stake his claim before anyone else can even consider touching the boy.

“Waited just for me right baby?”

Stiles nods and practically sobs at the feeling of being full.

“Need your knot. Want your knot. Give your knot please please please,” he whimpers.

With a smirk the alpha pulls out almost completely before slamming back in.  Stiles muffles his screams with his hand as Derek repeatedly assaults his body.

“Ah please….need more nmgh,” he moans.

Derek can feel his knot grow with each whine the boy gives.  He tries to pull out before he can actually knot the boy but he’s lock in the boy’s grip and honestly he isn’t trying.  With one last slam he bites the angel’s neck as his knot locks them both together for who knows how long.

He pulls back slightly to admire his mating mark causing the spent boy to cry out.

“Shh I’ve got you baby,” he soothes.

He lifts the boy’s pliant body in his arms and settles against the headboard, the light weight on his chest soothes his wolf.   Derek places a careful hand on his angel’s lower back and watches as his arm turns black while it draws the pain away.  In moments he feels the angel’s breath even out and his heart slow down.

Suddenly he remembers what he was meant to come here for.  It all comes crushing down on him as he stares at the peacefully sleeping boy in his arms.  The golden white wings draped on the both of them.  He can’t help but touch one and he knows.

“Prince Padishah Stilinski,” he murmurs.

It feels like he should be more shocked or even terrified.  But he’s not.  Instead, as he feels his knot deflate, he slowly pulls out and the boy’s hand immediately wanders to his sore hole.

“Wanna be full,” he mumbles tiredly.

Derek smirks and rummages through the drawers next to the bed where he finds a plug.  He slides it in and kisses the boy’s forehead before kissing his lips softly.

“I promise to come back my angel.  Let’s end this fight first,” Derek slips his clothes on and stares at the boy in wonder.

A single rumpled feather lies on the floor and he picks it up carefully.  It’s soft in his hand and beautiful.  The Prince of Light just became another reason for him to try harder and protect him and his people.  The war must end.  With that new strengthened determination, he goes out the window leaving behind the black mask he wore.

XXX

“Holy shit!” Scott shouts in surprise as he’s swallowed whole.

There’s so much water around him and it feels like he’s being pulled in.  He gasps for air before being dragged under.  Despite his efforts all air leaves him as it’s punched out of his lunges and they fill with water.  His vision is starting to get blurry and suddenly he sees white.  A floating body grasps his heavy drowning one and pulls him up.  Scott can barely make sense of his surroundings but he hears the most melodic voice.

The soft hands search his body and he feels a warm sensation fill him.  He can feel a light weight on his chest and sees wet brown hair slightly curled.

“You’re okay…you’re alive…you’re a _lycanthrope,_ ” the person gasps.

Scott tries to move but it’s like he’s stunned.  A rich smell of earth and flowers fill his senses and he tries so hard to move, to reach out and touch his savior.

A sound, like flapping wings, registers in his head and he immediately starts cursing himself.  How did he even fall in?  This was a stupid mistake and now they’ll be discovered and Derek will kill him if the angels don’t get them first.  He wonders which way would be better to die before the warm yet wet hands return.

“Stiles is going to murder me if something happens to you.  Stupid willow, who's bright idea was it to enchant it?” the person says worriedly yet annoyed.

Scott mentally scoffs.

“I…You smell good…why do you smell good?  Oh my god I’m turning into a babbling Stiles!”

Scott only manages a groan.

The angel, as Scott can identify, stands back.

“You’re okay…you won’t die of hyperthermia although you might get sick…I…What do I do?”

Scott wants to soothe whoever the idiot is but before he can, the sound of wings flapping away resounds before it completely fades.  The wolf repeats the spell to mask his scent and when that works, he tries to move his arm.  He feels a soaked feather on his chest and he grasps it before he opens his eyes.  Standing over him is a concerned looking angel peering down on him.  He thought his savior had left but he’s glad he’s wrong.

“Thank you,” he croaks.

He starts to feel an embarrassed blush creep up his neck to his face.

“It’s um...okay? Are you alright?”

“I am now,” Scott smiles sheepishly.

The girls blushes a bit, her hair wet as it dangles past her shoulder.

“I’m Scott,” he offers his hand.

“Allison,” she replies with a shake.

* * *

 

“What is the meaning of this?!”

Stiles winces at his father’s outraged voice.  King John is absolutely livid.  His wings are raised in anger and it almost looks like he can take flight.  _Almost_.

“Have you no shame Padishah Stilinski?  You have disgraced our family name!!”

“Father please-“

“Get out,” The King glares.

“Your majesty…father please just let m-“

“Padishah, go to your room.  Let us calm down before we say something that we will regret,” The King orders.

Understanding, Stiles gets up and does as told, his wings dragging behind him as he walks out the throne room.  The heavy door shuts behind him and he raises his head to see his three best friends.

“I’m okay,” he reassures with a weak watery smile.

“Oh sweetie,” Allison coos as she wraps her arms out his shaking form.

“I’ll go cook whatever you're craving if it makes you feel better,” Danny offers.

“Yeah, and I’ll help!” Isaac offers.

“God no!” Allison and Danny exclaim.

It actually causes Stiles to laugh.

“Let’s just go…I need air,” Stile smiles.

“But The King-“

“Isaac please,” Stiles begs.

Eventually, without much convincing, he agrees.

The four teens end up in the garden.

“How are your flowers coming along?” Danny asks Isaac.

“Okay I guess,” he replies with a shrug.

“For a warrior, you don’t look or act like one,” Allison smiles.

A soft sneeze escapes the angel.

“What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing,” he sighs.

“It can’t be that bad.  I mean it can’t be worse than Stiles getting knocked up on the first day of his third heat without knowing the baby daddy,” Allison smirks.

“Hey! I resent that!” Stile pouts.

“You big baby,” Danny chuckles.

Isaac takes a seat next to Stiles who’s leaning against a giant willow tree next to the pond that caused Isaac's conflicted emotions, and cuddles into him.

“I think… I…how do you know if you’re in love?”

Everyone stops doing whatever they were doing and shift awkwardly.

“I’ve never been in love,” Danny answers honestly.

“Being a noble…my family never really lets me date.  They choose for me,” Allison sighs.

“My memories of my dark knight are vague…I only have this to remember him by,” Stiles whispers as he places the black mask against his flat belly.

The feast had been almost five weeks ago and the repercussions set in motion were almost overwhelming.  Danny had been busy all day in the kitchen to know what was going on but when he went to check on Stiles he had panicked.  Stiles was covered in bruises and a _mating mark._   No one knew how the “dark knight” as Stiles claims got into the tightly secured room.

Now though, Stiles is a bit worried considering he doesn’t know his baby’s father and when the Kingdom finds out, it’ll be a chaos.  Anyone could claim they slept with him and as long as they have power and money, his father wouldn’t hesitate to marry him off.

“Don’t worry Stiles,” Allison assures.

“Yeah, you have us,” Isaac smile as he hugs him tighter.

“Mommy Stiles,” Danny smirks as he holds Stiles a bit tighter as well.

“Everything happens for a reason,” he breathes with closed eyes.

“I wish this war would end soon,” Danny whispers.

“Same.”

Stiles brushes his hand over Isaac’s warm forehead and frowns.  The angel had gotten a cold after the feast but he didn’t say how.  Angels rarely get sick unless they walk around wet and naked in the snow, which still rarely happens.

“How do you feel?” he asks the angel.

“Shouldn’t we be asking you that?” Isaac smiles.

“I’m fine…maybe…” Stiles responds quietly.

Danny stands and offers his hand to the Prince of Light.

“Let’s go for a walk,” he suggests.

Stiles smiles at the cook and nods, “Let’s,” he agrees.

Isaac walks behind Stiles and makes sure he doesn’t trip in the labyrinth of trees.  As Stiles makes to turn and call out for Allison and Danny, both angels realize they’re gone.

“Maybe they got lost,” Stiles suggests.

Isaac can feel his wings rise in self-defense.  He slowly turns to look behind him and sees a black arrow heading their way.

“Up!” he screams.

Stiles follows the warrior angel to the sky and nearly misses getting shot.

“What was that?” he asks.

“I don’t know maybe assassins? Probably a lycanthrope,” Isaac answers.

“We need to get out of the forest,” Stiles says.

“Go in front of me, I’ll try to fend them off,” Isaac orders.

Stiles does so.  He flies ahead of the other angel entrusting the life of his unborn child and his to Isaac.  Just as they reach the end of the border Stiles gets knocked out the air and lands on his side painfully. Isaac has a shield manifested in front of him as more arrows are shot their way.

“Are you alright Prince Padishah?” he calls over.

Stiles knows it’s serious if his warriors refer to his actual name.

“Ye-Yeah,” he groans.

Isaac manifests a silver sword in his free right hand and prepares to go into the dense forest to attack.  Stiles stands and dusts off his long white tunic before doing the same and calling forth a gold sword.  They manages to block stray arrows until they notice flying vultures above them that seem to serve as a distraction.  Just as Stiles is about to fend of the huge deadly birds Isaac is thrown at him.

“Isaac!”

Isaac stands right when an arrow is about to hit Stiles, and he takes the blow.  The blood splatter on Stiles’ face and clothing as he stares at his friend horrified.

The impact sends both of them flying across the border.  They’re now in the territory of the Kingdom of Beasts.

“No,” Stiles whispers.

“No, no, no,” he repeats desperately as he cradles his friend’s quickly dying body.

“Isaac stay with me,” Stiles pleads.

“Run…Stiles…run,” Isaac begs as blood dribbles from his mouth.

The arrow is firmly planted on the angel’s chest.  Tears stream down Stiles pale cheeks.

“No…I can’t, Isaac please,” he cries.

Thunder booms in the background as Stiles screams a pained roar for his lost friend.  Rain slowly pours down on them and Stiles is momentarily lost.  That is until something, _someone_ , stands a few feet away from them.  Stiles’ eyes widen as he stares at the Fallen.  Black wings spread wide in their glory as it approaches them.  Stiles’ is getting dizzy and his vision goes blurry as the person steps in front of them and yanks him away from his friend.

He promptly passes out.

XXX

“What was that?”  Lydia asks as the whole room jumps at the sound.

The strawberry blond looks out the window as it begins to pour outside the vicinity.

“Someone has breached our borders…Angels,” King Theodore Hale states.

“What shall we do?” A council man asks.

“Go.  Do not harm them for they have done nothing wrong as of yet. Sir McCall and Sir Boyd, go and investigate,” The Queen orders.

Both warrior wolves disappear through the door.

“Did anyone else hear the cry of pain?” Laura asks shifting uneasy.

Derek stares out the window toward the forest where it seemed to have come from.  Whoever it was must be in grieving.

Strained silence fills the throne room as they await the return of their guards.  Moments later the door bangs open to reveal Scott and Boyd dripping wet carrying an angel.  An arrow sticking out of its chest.

“Oh god, is he dead?” Cora asks fearful.

Derek’s heart skips a beat as he stares at the limp angel in his friend’s arms; Peter looks at his nephew questioningly but doesn’t comment.  He’ll ask the prince later.

“Healer Deaton,” The King calls forth.

“Lie him down,” Deaton says.

The wolves do as told and carefully lay the angel on the spotless marble floor which quickly gets marred by blood. Deaton steps up and gets to work as he tears the angel’s shirt open to examine the damage.  Derek sighs in relief as he realizes it isn’t his mate but his heart still clenches at the sight of the innocent boy.

“There’s no time.  I sincerely apologize your majesties but I must perform surgery now,” Deaton says.

Without waiting for the King or Queen’s permission, he begins to work and everyone stares almost fascinated although some look on in disgust.

“Sir Scott go get Ms. McCall,” Deaton says.

Scott rushes out the throne room.

“Sir Boyd, help me pull the arrow out.”

Boyd lands on his knees beside the pale angel and does as instructed, slow and careful.

“Do not get cut,” Deaton warns.

“Why?” Erica demands concerned for her mate.

“It’s covered in wolfs bane,” he informs.

A collective of gasps resound in the room but Deaton ignores them.  Although the poison won't kill angels like it does Beasts, it weakens them greatly and prevents them from healing fast enough if at all.  The door opens again as Boyd finishes pulling out the arrow.

“Excessive bleeding,” Deaton calls out to Melissa.

“I can take over while you perform the spells,” she says.

Both quickly change rolls as Deaton starts muttering under his breath in Latin and Melissa begins applying pressure.  She tells her son to mix a few herbs and a minimal amount of wolfs bane before lighting it with a small flame.  She applies the mixture to the gushing wound and the angel’s eyes snap open.  Everyone stares shocked at the pure silver eyes.  No pupil or white to be seen.

“Hold him down!”

Jackson snaps out of his stunned surprise and runs to hold the angel’s flailing arms down.

“He’s fucking strong for a small kid,” he mutters under his breath.

“Language,” Melissa reprimands.

Just as suddenly as the angel awoke he passes out.

“He’ll be fine,” Deaton assures as the skin begins to stitch itself together.

“Scott, take him to the spare room next to the infirmary,” Melissa says.

Scott carefully picks up the small lithe angel in his arms and almost marvels at how thin he actually is.  He quickly goes to the empty bedroom and places the angel on the bed.  Scott gently wipes away a thin sheen of sweat from the boy’s forehead.

“Stiles,” he mumbles weakly.

“Stiles?” Scott asks confused.

“They took… Stiles,” he continues.

“Who’s Stiles?” Scott insists.

For some reason it irks him that the angel is calling for another man.  He never gets a response as the angel falls into a fitful sleep.

XXX

Danny is the first to come to.  His head is pounding in pain as he sits up and leans against a nearby tree.  He closes his eyes tightly trying to remember what happened.  One second he was walking behind Stiles and Isaac with Allison and the next he passed out.  He reaches a hand behind his aching head where the pain seems to radiate from.  Danny’s eyes immediately snap open as he feels something slimy wet.  When he pulls his hand back, he sees crimson red.

A few feet away from him lays Allison unconscious, Danny has to crawl to her side.  She has drying blood tangling her hair.

“We found Argent and Māhealani,” a man says.

Danny looks up to see one of the guards from the palace.

“Sir Lahey has been declared dead on the Kingdom of Beasts territory and it is believed that his highness Prince Padishah has been kidnapped by the enemy.  Danny’s eyes widen as a tear rolls down his blood smeared cheek, Isaac is dead and Stiles is missing.

Danny wished they never reach the palace.  Allison has silent tears streaming down her face as they near the place they grew up but it’s not the same.  Isaac’s blood was spotted in the enemy’s territory but his body wasn’t found along with Stiles.  God, Stiles.  What happened to the Prince of Light?

They walk into the throne room with their heads hanging low in shame while King John paces back and forth.  The smell of his worry for his son, his only living family member, is almost palpable.  Danny swallows around the thick lump in his throat.

“What happened?” King John demands.

“I…I didn’t see it coming your majesty…it was my fault,” Allison sniffles.

“As well as mine,” Danny bows.

“My son is out there!  He has been kidnapped and one of the most pure and innocent warriors has been declared dead!  I ordered Padishah to his room and what happens?  You four think you can disobey my orders!”

He no longer uses his kingly term as we but I.  This is personal.

Danny falls to his knees, “it was my fault.  I suggested we go for a walk.”

“He is pregnant!  He is in a vulnerable state!” The King roars angrily.

“I am truly sorry…I will accept any punishment bestowed upon me,” Danny says.

The King stops pacing to look at the boy kneeling in front of him, his head bowed deeply.

“You will infiltrate the Kingdom of Beasts,” King John informs the teens.

Both look up and stare at the King in shock.

“Ms. Allison Argent will pass as a maid.  I hope this task does not offend you and your noble family,” The King begins.

“No your majesty, it is an honor to serve and retrieve Prince Padishah from the clutches of our enemy,” she bows.

“Danny,” The King turns, his face softens as he looks at the boy.

“Understood.”

XXX

Stiles slowly wakes up and realizes that he’s in a basement.  The room is dark and dusty making him cough uncontrollably.  The jerky movement causes him to groan as his stomach aches.  He tries to place a hand on his belly where his baby grows underneath but he hears the rattle of chains that indicates he can’t move.  His head hangs low and he feels his wings constricted.  A loud sound startles him from his thoughts and a faint light filters through the room as a door opens.

With the little strength he has left, Stiles lifts his head up in time to see a man walk down the stairs with a limp.  Black wings trail behind him.

“Look who’s awake,” a deep gruff voice muses.

Stiles pulls at his chained arms but to no avail.

“How cute,” a female voice cuts through.

Stiles looks up again and sees a petite woman sitting on a chair on the far end of the room right across from him.

“Please let me go,” he croaks.

The woman merely cackles.

Stiles feels the gathering of tears in his eyes.

“Prepare the whip,” the man says.

Stiles’ eyes widen in fear and he tries harder to break free.

“Cover his eyes.”

A blindfold is tightened around his eyes and suddenly, he hears the whip before it actually makes contact with his skin and wings.  A scream is ripped from his throat as the whip is repeatedly slashed across his back.  He can feel blood trickle down his exposed skin.

By the time they stop beating him, his throat is sore and he can’t scream anymore.  A small whimper leaves his split lip from when they punched him to “shut him up.”  Everything hurts; even breathing is too much for Stiles.

The metal cuffs snap open and drop onto the floor covered in slippery blood along with his battered body.  He makes sure to land on his side so as not to hurt his baby.

“You stole what was rightfully ours,” the woman begins.

The blindfold is ripped from Stiles’ eyes and the sudden flood of light hurts his sight.  A splitting headache begins to form.  A cold hand grabs his face and makes him look up.  He can’t make out the person in front of him, everything is fuzzy.

“You disgusting freak.  An omega as a ruler, imagine!”

“Who a-are y-you?”

The woman slaps him and his head collides with the concrete floor.

“I’ll make sure you feel the torture we went through,” she assures.

Something wet is poured over his slashed back and it makes him arch off the floor in pain.  Stiles notes it’s lemon by the tangy smell.  The person doesn’t stop and instead yanks his bloodied wings back.  He clenches his eyes close and feels his consciousness slip out.

By the time he wakes up again, his body is bruised and cut, covered in dried flakes of blood.  Even his wings protest at any amount of movement.  Tears gather at his eyes as he places a trembling hand on his belly.  From his torn clothing he pulls out the mask of his alpha and closes his eyes.

As a tear slides down his cheek his eyes turn a molten gold.  The ever persistent headache grows and soon he’s standing on a battlefield.

_He looks around only to see dead bodies everywhere.  Dark clouds loom over and when he looks toward both Kingdoms, he realizes that the palaces are destroyed.  Above him are vultures.  In the distance ravens and crows sing the song of death.  A beautiful raven flies toward him and sits perched on his offered arm._

_“What is this?” Stiles asks fearful._

_“This is the universe where both Kingdoms are destroyed and the people holding you captive are now the ruling family,” it replies._

_“Death and destruction… I caused this?”_

_“No, it was them,” it says simply._

_Stiles looks up to where the Raven looks. The vultures._

_“The **fallen** are hidden among you and they’re growing stronger until it’ll be too late,” the raven flies away._

_The fallen, angels who have lost their way and their wings turned a black as their rotten souls._

XXX

A week later, Stiles is still missing, has been for a week.  No one knows his whereabouts.  Isaac is now well enough to walk but he’s closed off and doesn’t talk to anyone.  Not even to the concerned King and Queen Hale.  He pays no attention to his surroundings and just stares out the window trying to gather the courage to fly.  He wants to look for Stiles and maybe, just maybe find him.

Nobody understands.

A knock on the door startles him and he looks up to see Prince Derek Hale.

“Mind if I join you?”

Isaac simply shrugs, it’s clear disrespect but he can’t muster strength to stand and bow to a Prince he doesn’t even know.  Derek takes a seat on the other end of the window sill where Isaac sits all day.

“Stiles…tell me about him,” Derek says.

Isaac looks surprised.  Everyone asks who he was and why he was so important but no one really bothered to ask about him. It brings a smile to his face for a moment before nodding.

“He was…loud.”

Derek smiles, “loud?”

“Yes…loud.  He’s hyperactive.  Doesn’t exactly have any human disability or nonsense but he’s always… happy.  He could brighten the day of anyone with a simple smile or a “hi.”  I was supposed to protect him but I failed…I failed my best friend.  You would have never met anyone like him.  He’s snarky and sarcastic but always with a good heart,” Isaac whispers.

“Stiles…seems a bit eccentric,” Derek mumbles.

“He is,” Isaac smiles.

“I meant the name,” Derek chuckles.

“His real name is worse,” Isaac laughs.

“Really?  So Stiles is just a nickname?”

“Yeah, his mom gave it to him before she passed away when he was eight,” Isaac replies.

“What’s his real name…if I may know?”

“Padishah…Prince Padishah Stilinski.  Or as you may refer to him, the Prince of Light,” Isaac answers.

All air leaves Derek.

“The Prince of Light is missing?”

“Yes…I should’ve been more attentive especially since…”

“Since what?!” Derek demands.

Isaac looks taken aback but answers the Prince of Beasts in a small voice anyway, “since he is…or was… pregnant.  I don’t…don’t know what happened after.”

Derek instantly pales.  Pregnant?

Oh gods…

“Can you walk?”

“Yes bu-“

Derek drags the angel out and to the meeting room where everyone is gathered.

Isaac stares wide eyed at all the lycanthrope in one room.  They seem…normal.

A specific wolf catches his eye though.  This particular wolf has been plaguing his mind for the past month since the feast.  His heart sinks as he sees him talking to a pretty brunette with short hair braided back.  Scott places a chaste kiss to the girl’s lips.  The girl must sense someone looking at them as she turns toward where Isaac stands.  His heart skips when he realizes that the servant girl is none other than Allison.

“Isaac,” she gasps.

“You,” he replies with narrowed eyes.

Everyone sits completely still, not knowing what to do.

“Is this what you have been doing this whole time?  Were you even looking for Stiles?  Or me?  Of course not, you were too busy making out with him,” he scoffs.

“Isaac…we…we thought you were dead,” she protests weakly.

Allison tries to approach him but he flies back across the room.

“You wish I was dead!” he screams.

Everything has been building up for too long.

“No, sweetheart that’s not…Isaac,” she sighs.

“God, one thing I should’ve realized is never to trust _vultures_ ,” he sneers.

And the room starts spinning around Isaac.  His eyes turn silver and an image of blood fills his sight.  Screams fill his head and then nothing.  Stained bloodied wings filter his mind next and he recognizes them immediately.  A headache starts to form behind his eyes as he drops to his knees and gasps for air clawing at his chest.

Allison hurries beside her friends and takes him into her arms making sure he stops inflicting pain on himself.  This has happened once before.  Despite her friend being in so much agony it was morbid good because it meant that Stiles was alive.

Isaac was abused and beaten by his father when he was younger.  His mother had died in the war and was left alone with that man.  Stiles was always more in tuned with other angels and he felt Isaac’s pain greatly.  When Queen Claudia had discovered what was making her child ill, she immediately took custody of Isaac and began to raise him as her own.  The bond formed between both children was something magical.  Isaac felt whenever Stiles was in trouble, pained, or sick.  As a result, he also shares visions with Stiles or sometimes receives his own hints of what’s happening or will happen.  They became inseparable.

“There Isaac, you’re safe.  Tell me, what did you see?” Allison coaxes.

The door had opened to reveal the King and Queen who heard the commotion.

“Clipped…clipped wings,” he chokes.

Allison’s body goes rigid, “wings?  Who’s?”

“S-Stiles,” he sobs.

Isaac buries himself into Allisson’s embrace and cries.

“I’m sorry I deceived all of you,” she sighs.

As she helps Isaac up her hair loosens from the braid she had it in and her clothes change to a white knee-length dress.  White wings sprout from her back as they become visible, the spell gone.

“I’ll go to the Kingdom and inform his majesty…D-Danny can stay with you,” she whispers in Isaac’s ear.

But she knows everyone in the room heard her.

“I’m sorry,” she bows, “if you’ll excuse me.”

Danny flies into the room nearly crashing into Ethan and Aiden, a pair of lycanthrope twins.

“What’s going on?” King Theodore asks gently as to not startle the fearful boy.

“Clipped huh?” Danny sighs.

“…The place…it seemed familiar,” Isaac whispers brokenly.

Danny gathers the trembling angel in his arms and again sighs deeply.

“Show me,” he says.

Isaac shakes his head “no.”

“Please show me…you want to find him?”

He nods.

“Show me.”

Isaac closes his eyes and shows Danny what he saw.  Danny’s brows furrow in concentration, he’s seen that place before.

“I’m sorry your majesties,” Danny mumbles almost in a trance.

“It’s alright.  But please explain what is going on.  We can forgive you for trespassing and deceiving us if you just let us help you,” Queen Talia says.

Danny gets a strange overwhelming feeling to trust the lycanthrope.  So he does.  He tells them what he knows and the new information revealed.

XXX

King John calls a meeting forth after his son had been missing for a week.  Everyone in the Kingdom of Light has been informed of the Prince’s disappearance and warriors are preparing to infiltrate the Kingdom of Beasts when the order is given.  Now the council members sit around the crystal table waiting for the king to commence.

“Your Majesty,” a man calls.

“Prince Padishah has to be found.  It does not matter that he’s my son, what matter is that he’s the future, our future.  Innocent lives are in danger,” The King speaks.

“What do you mean your majesty?”

“Prince Padishah, as a rare angel and an omega, is with child.  We need to find them soon,” he answers gravelly.

A few gasps and outraged comments are made around the table.

Gerard Argent narrows his eyes in anger.  The boy is pregnant.  How did he miss it?  The small mound is surely visible despite being hardly fed for almost a week.  He feels rage fill his chest the more he thinks about it.

Across from him, is his daughter Kate Argent, and she is just as surprised as her father.  How had they not noticed it?  She _almost_ feels cheated.

When the meeting is over, the pair walks back to their home in silence.  Gerard disappears down to the basement and locks the door from the inside.  Below is the missing angel fast asleep, bruised and bleeding.  His clothes are in tatters and hair disheveled.  He limps toward the still form and kicks his shoulder jerking him awake.  Bleary tired whisky eyes gaze at him without really seeing.

A sickening smirk crosses the man’s lips as he kneels down to face the boy.

There’s vomit and blood next to the body and it’s disgusting and filthy.

“So you’re pregnant,” he begins casually.

Stiles looks at him but the energy required to actually express his surprise is too much.  Gerard pulls his head back and bares his neck where a mating bite is displayed clearly.  He’s angry and the white on his wings fade to pure black.

“Who’s the bastard’s father?” He asks.

Stiles wraps his arm weakly around his slightly rounded stomach trying to protect the innocent life within him.

Gerard slaps the boy and twists his arm away.  Stiles yelp pathetically as the man nears and places a hand on his belly.  He tries to get away from the touch revolting his stomach.

“If you had to conceive a child it should’ve been mine,” he growls.

Stiles shakes his head and pulls back.  Gerard laughs manically and drags him back by his feet.  He’s flipped to his front and his hips are brought up by rough hands.

“Maybe I should fuck it out of you and plant my seed.  What do you say?”

Tears fall from Stiles’ tightly closed eyes.

“Better yet, do you want to know how it feels to be stripped from what rightfully belongs to you?”  Gerard questions.

Stiles can smell the beer in the man’s breath as it ghosts over his face.  The weight is suddenly gone as Gerard goes to rummage between his tools.  When he returns, Stiles sees a small saw in the man’s hand and he knows what’s bound to happen.

“No,” he begs hoarsely, “no please no.”

“What’s wrong?”

The cold metal is pressed against his back near the stem of his wings.

“So beautiful don’t you think?  Too bad they’ll have to be ruined but you and your family lineage have brought this upon yourself.  It’ll make a wonderful part of my collection don’t you think?”

Stiles finally looks around the room and sees various skins of animals and shifters.

“Your wings will be the first.  You should feel honored,” he continues.

The man begins quick work as he saws the boy’s wings off.  Stiles screams as the pain fills his entire body causing him to pass out.

A knock on the door snaps Gerard from his trance as he stares at the dull wings.  He picks them up and places them in an empty trophy case he owns.  Soon those wings will become a part of him and the tainted ones will be burned from his flesh.  He picks a black feather from his own and with a content sigh goes to open the door.  His daughter looks at the blood covered room and stares at the white wings detached from their owner in shock.

“What have you done?” She asks.

“Take his body to the Beast territory.  Once King John declares to continue the war we’ll watch as they destroy each other before taking over,” he orders.

Numbly Kate listens and drags the weakened boy.

She never would’ve thought her father insane to do what he just did.  She isn’t an angel by any means.  She has started to see the gradual change in her once pristine wings turn to black but clipping off an angel’s wings is inhumane.

She drops the body where she had last seen and admittedly killed Isaac Lahey.

She stares in horrified aw at the oozing upside down v shaped tear on the boy's back.  Her wings retract and wind around her.  Soon this will end and she’ll be the Queen of the Kingdom of Beasts combined with the Lights.  The war started by the ancestral Argents will now be put to an end by the Beasts and Lights.

XXX

Scott stares at the sleeping angel in his bed.  After passing out, Scott had brought him up to rest in his room since it was closer.  Beside him are the other lycanthrope and the single angel known as Danny.  There’s something about Isaac that causes his wolf to act up which has never happened before.  He doesn’t know what to feel for the male angel.  Especially considering the girl that saved his life, also an angel, had thought it was right for her to disguise herself and spy on the people he considered family.  There’s a nagging feeling in the back of his mind but he just can’t find the answer as to why.

He pulls out the feather from a month and half ago and stares at it.  He had made it a necklace to keep a reminder of his savior close by.  He wears it wherever he goes.

“Why do you have one of Isaac’s feathers?” Danny asks curiously.

“Isaac?  No, this is Allison’s,” Scott replies.

“Uh…No, I don’t think so wolf boy.  That’s definitely Isaac’s feather.  There are only two unique feathers in our entire Kingdom.  Stiles’ is laced with gold while Isaac’s is silver,” he points at the object in Scott’s hand.

“The rest of the angels are white.  See?”  He offers his own feather.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Cora winces.

“Eh,” Danny shrugs.

“But…Allison…she was the one that saved me from drowning.”

“Drowning?  O my god! Isaac!”

Isaac startles awake when Danny hits his chest.

“Ow, what?” He whines.

“You saved a lycanthrope from drowning?  Is that why you got sick?  Oh god only you would,” Danny rolls his eyes.

“W-What!” he sputters as a blush creeps up his cheeks.

“It was Allison,” Scott insists.

“It couldn’t have been.  Allison was with me when she came out of her shower before I went to check on Stiles.”

Scott’s eyes widen as he takes a sniff and smells the familiar scent of a few weeks ago.  It’s a scent that Allison doesn’t possess.  And it causes his eyes to change color.

“I-I’m sorry,” Isaac whispers.

"Why?". Scott asks befuddled.

"You're a beast...we wouldn't have been accepted a-and I didn't know what I was feeling," Isaac answers truthfully.

"I've been trying to love a girl I thought was my mate when it was you?"

Isaac can only nod ashamed.

Scott wraps a careful arm around the angel's shoulders and brings him close so their foreheads touch and their lips meet in a brief, chaste kiss.  Isaac feels his heart soar and his body melt at the gentle touch.

When they break apart everyone is staring at them in delight.

Danny also slings his arm around the thin shoulders, “is that why you asked about love?”

The small angel turns bright red and pushes Danny off the bed.

A knock stops everyone’s gleeful laughter.

“We found Prince Padishah,” Deaton says.

Isaac and Danny immediately stand, “how is he?  Where is how?  What about the baby?”

Derek stares into spaces as he registers that his mate was found.  The baby…what about the baby?  Their baby…is it okay?  Is Stiles, as he’s referred to, okay?

“I hate to say this but…”

Derek closes his eyes and prays Deaton doesn’t say that he lost their baby.  A tiny innocent life.

“His wings were clipped.”

“NO!” Isaac screams.

Derek opens his eyes and slips out the door unnoticed.  He runs down the hall in a hurry as he follows the familiar scent of his mate.  His wolf growls in anger.  When he reaches the door, he goes in without knocking.  No one is there except for the sleeping boy in the bed.  Derek falls to his knees in front of the pale body and with a shaky hand places it on his mate’s slightly protruding belly.  He can hear a small rapid heartbeat fluttering like butterfly wings.  Wings… he turns to search for them and they’re gone.

He caresses a flushed fevered cheek as he looks him over and finds bruises and cuts marring his skin.

“Stiles…”

The boy stirs and slowly opens his eyes to find someone crying at his bedside.  He runs his hand through the soft dark hair to soothe the man.  The man lifts his head and their eyes lock.  The memories of their first night together assault Stiles’ mind and he can’t help but smile tiredly.

“My mate,” he whispers hoarsely.

“God, don’t ever do that again,” Derek chastises but the relief is thick in his voice.

“Prince Hale…who would’ve thought, your highness,” Stiles smiles weakly.

Derek carefully climbs into the bed and holds Stiles close to his body mindful of the wounds.

“Who did this to you?”

“I don’t…I can’t…” Stiles shakes his head.

“It’s okay...Shh, you’re safe baby,” Derek coos.

“Baby…o-our baby?”

“It’s okay…you’re both okay,” Derek promises.

Stiles cries in his mate’s arms until he falls back asleep.

Outside the closed door everyone hears the interaction between the two lovers.

“We need to talk to his majesty King John,” King Theodore says.

“And soon.  If the prophesy that Isaac has witnessed is true than it has to be soon,” Queen Talia agrees.

* * *

 

A month after finding Prince Stiles a messenger disrupts the King and Queen Hale from their work.  They haven't informed the King in order to make sure Stiles is healed and capable to go back home.

“Your majesties,” the messenger bows.

“Yes dear boy?”

“His royalty King John X of the Kingdom of Light is in the throne room awaiting your presence,” he informs.

King Theodore dismisses the boy and takes his wife’s arm leading them away toward the respective room.

When they arrive, the grand doors open to reveal King John along with some guards and council men.  Everyone stands and bows.  The royal families bow to each other in respect.

 “I have come here to demand you give me my son back,” King John says.

“We are well aware that your son has gone missing-“

“You kidnapped him,” a council man accuses.

The Queen merely lifts a perfect brow in amusement.

“His Highness Prince Padishah has been found outside of our territory.  He is recovering in the infirmary-“

“Lies!  Are you trying to cover up for your wickedness?”

King Theodore glares at the man in anger.

“Would you like to continue this somewhere more private and after see your son?”

King John nods in agreement and glares at his rude council man.

Deaton and Melissa are already waiting for the royal families in a more private room where signings are made.  The King and Queen Hale take a seat opposite King Stilinski and his council men Gerard and Chris Argent.

“We have led you here to try and come to an agreement.  But first, we want you to know that we have not kidnapped your son.  We have our own children, our son twenty and as parents we wouldn’t want anything like this to happen to anyone,” King Theodore says.

“My son…”

“I’m sad to inform you that Prince Padishah’s wings have been clipped,” Deaton adds.

“Clipped!”

“We’re sorry… they were nowhere to be found and he is still in very bad condition.  After a month the wound hasn’t healed and we’re concerned for the life growing inside him,” Mellissa sighs regretfully.

“And you’re sure you have nothing to do with this?  Sorry to sound skeptical but you just happened to simply find the Prince?” Gerard asks.

Queen Talia narrows her eyes at the man as something strikes her.  A bad feeling brews in her chest the longer she observes the man.  Good thing her husband is doing all of the talking.

A single knock and the appearance of her son Derek, snaps her out of her thoughts.

“How’s Prince Padishah?” She questions concerned.

“And the babe?”

A small smile graces Derek’s lip, “perfect.  They’re both fine.”

John seems to realize it immediately and despite his urge to throttle the Prince of Beasts, he retrains himself from doing so.

“So it was you who impregnated my son?”

Derek bows, “it was not my intention to harm your son but I hope you understand the need to be with your mate once you find them.”

“Mates…” King John closes his eyes with a pinched expression.

“I also hope you understand that as mates, I could never hurt him or stand the thought of someone hurting him.”

“I understand but he’s only a child himself, only sixteen.”

“I know…and I’m sorry but you can not ask us to get rid of our child.  Not after everything that’s happened,” Derek grits.

“Heavens I will never ask you to do that,” King John assures, “but this doesn’t clarify the kidnapping of my son.”

“We didn’t kidnap him,” Derek insists.

“Why should we believe you?” Chris asks.

“Because that entails in us clipping his wings!  No offense, but did you just not hear?  I would never be capable to hurt him, especially like that,” Derek replies defensively.

“You raped my son, mates or not.  He was delirious and we do not believe you. You have hurt my son,” King John stands.

“This war is not over.  Not until it’s over your dead body,” he declares.

The door opens to reveal Stiles holding onto the frame for support.  King John’s eyes grow wide.  His son is beaten.  Broken.

“Stiles…”

“Daddy?”

King John opens his arms and rushes to engulf his son in a tight hug.

“Please…please sign the peace treaty.  I beg of you, let the father of my baby live.  I love him…he’s my mate,” Stiles begs as he drops to his knees.

Stiles has learned a lot about Derek for the past month and he wants to be with the man.  The man that keeps him safe.  Makes everything alright when it’s so wrong.

King John is taken aback and Derek immediately helps Stiles up.

“It wasn’t them,” Stiles sniffles.

“Then who?”

“I-I…”

His eyes land on Gerard glaring at him from across the room.  He suddenly turns pale at the sight and slowly backs away.  The foreshadowing words of the raven echo in his mind, “ _The **fallen** are hidden among you and they’re growing stronger until it’ll be too late.”_

Stiles’ eyes turn the familiar molten gold King John has come to discover over the years.

“You,” he accuses.

“ _Me_?” Gerard says in mock surprise.

“I can see what others can’t.  No matter how much you practice your pathetic illusion you can never hide what you really are from me.  You’re a _fallen_ ,” Stiles glares.

Chris stands and makes to attack his father having already suspect his father but without evidence to incriminate the man.  His feeble attempt is futile as he's flung against the wall with a flick of a hand.

Gerard smirks wickedly as the royals take a step back.

“So you remember… but what honestly surprises me is that you and your spawn are _alive_ ,” Gerard snarls.

Stiles shivers against Derek’s body protectively covering him from Gerard’s eyes.

“No matter, you’ll just die with the rest of them,” he shrugs.

“It’s rather sad. I pity you Gerard.  A month ago I feared you, but now…now I pity you.  You really believe you deserve the throne.  You really think that all this pain is justified.  Have you looked yourself in the mirror?  Do your black wings really mean that you’re right?  Do they justify the hell you’ve put me and the other innocents you’ve murdered?” Stiles says.

“While I live, you’ll burn in hell Stilinski.  I believe I am right.  I am justified.  I deserve to be king.”

Just then he breaks through the window behind him and flies away, black feathers leaving a trail in his wake.  Soon the room starts filling with black toxic smoke and Derek pulls the door open to reveal orange flames licking at the palace walls.

“We need to get out of here!” Melissa shouts.

“Stiles,” Derek calls.

Stiles’ eyes water as the smoke makes him cough.  Derek grabs a red cloth and covers Stiles’ lithe body with it before shifting into a massive black wolf.  Stiles gets on and holds tightly to the warm fur as they run down the burning hall.  A loud howl emits from Derek calling the others who respond immediately.

Stiles closes his eyes and sees another battlefield.

_“Where are we?” he asks confused._

_“This is the end battle,” the raven answers._

_Stiles looks down and sees Derek. Dead.  An arrow sticking out of his chest like Isaac had once been.  Black veins traveling over his body leading to his heart.  Stiles sinks to his knees and cries over the cold body of his mate._

_“How will you change the ending?”_

_With a sniffle Stiles looks up at the bird of death._

_“I don’t… I can’t…” he caresses the swell of his belly._

_“You do, you can,” the raven corrects, “You have the power to change the outcome.  So I repeat, how will you change the ending?”_

Everyone makes it outside safely although covered in soot.

“Fuck, really?  I just got this dress,” Erica grumbles.

“Duck!”

An arrow flies past Stiles’ head.  He turns to look at the sky and sees-

“Vultures!”

That’s Isaac.  After being a month bed ridden he hadn’t even realized Isaac was alive.

“Isaac?”

“Stiles,” the said boy beams.

He runs to his friend's side away from a boy that, Stiles notes, was holding his hand.

Stiles hugs him tightly and whispers, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re…half okay.  I’m sorry about…” Isaac lightly touches where the wings should be.

Stiles winces but smiles nonetheless.

“You’re alive and that’s more than I could hope for,” Stiles says.

“Same.”

“Guys, kind of in the middle of war here,” Scott says.

“Let’s kick some ass,” Erica winks.

“Be careful!” Stiles calls out.

Derek hugs him tight before pressing a kiss to his lips and forehead.

“Let’s end this,” the wolf smiles.

“Okay…” Stiles bites his lip anxiously as Derek shifts and disappears into the forest.

Another arrow whizzes past him.

He turns to where it landed and sees Gerard looking at the arrow in his chest with confusion before falling to his knees.

“You’ve hurt enough people.”

Allison stands behind Stiles with her bow in hand.

“My little…princess…why?”  Gerard asks genuinely surprised.

“Look at what you’ve done.  Five millennium is enough. Stiles…I suggest you go. Now.”

Stiles obeys and scurries in search of his mate.

“Derek!”

The red cloak flutters around him in the slight wind as he continues to look for his mate until he reaches a clearing in the middle of the forest.  This seems all too familiar and he doesn’t like it.  Without warning he gets tackled to the ground.  Something red drips to the ground next to his head.  He turns slightly back, enough to see Derek partially shifted and heavily bleeding.

“Derek,” he whispers near tears.

Derek licks at the tears and rolls off of his mate.  The arrow is sticking out his shoulder but Stiles can already see the black veins forming.  Wolfs bane.

“Derek,” he cries as he crawls to his mate’s body.

“Sshh sweetheart don’t cry,” Derek soothes.

“You’re hurt,” Stiles whimpers.

“You’re safety is more important,” Derek smiles.

“You can’t leave us,” Stiles orders.

Derek closes his eyes as his chest heaves struggling for air.

“You can’t,” Stiles repeats.

“I will never leave.  I’ll always be here,” he presses a callous hand to Stiles’ chest where his heart lies.

Stiles’ takes the warm hand in his smaller ones.

“P-Please…you have to be here for our baby.  You can’t miss their birth,” Stiles cries.

Derek wipes them away gently.

“I’ll be your guardian angel,” Derek smiles.

“It’s no time to joke Derek,” Stiles whimpers pitifully again.

Derek’s hand goes slack in the younger boy’s hands.  Stiles shakes him but he doesn’t respond.

“Don’t leave me alone…Derek…I-I love you,” Stiles whispers.

He cries devastated over the body of his lost lover.

_“You have the power to change the outcome.”_

In the background, far away into the Kingdom of Light, the sound of breaking glass can be heard.  A pair of lone white laced gold wings fly to find their rightful owner.  Stiles continues to cry in utter agony, the cloak discarded behind him and the bandages around his chest gone.  He then feels the stitching of skin on his back but he doesn’t care.  He wants Derek back.  Needs his mate back.

A stray tear slides down his soaked cheek and lands on the profoundly bleeding wound.  Stiles buries his face into his mate’s chest crying without realizing the skin knitting back together.

A hand on his lower back jerks him up and he sees forest green eyes stare at him lovingly.

“Tell me I’m not dreaming,” he begs.

“Shh, this isn’t good for our cub,” Derek whispers.

“Please Derek,” he sniffles.

Derek lets him cry himself to exhaustion before sitting up and picking the tired boy.  He stares in awe at the wings that have appeared like magic curled around his mate's body.  Derek snaps to attention when he hears the rustling of leaves.  He lays Stiles down on the ground carefully before launching himself at the fallen as it makes to attack him.  He grabs ahold of her neck with his canines and shakes his head furiously until he hears a snap.

He takes a step back before returning back to his mate.

It’s finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out like I thought it would.  
> Thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
